<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me by princedamianos (cuteashale)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455648">Show Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/princedamianos'>princedamianos (cuteashale)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Kings Rising, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/princedamianos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t think you would be opposed,” Damen says, attention on the laces at Laurent’s wrist. He’s begun to undo them with his teeth. “Seeing as I haven’t had you in my bed in nearly a week.” He looks up and knows that Laurent is thinking about it.<br/><br/><i>Or, Laurent gets his dick sucked by the King of oral sex. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's been almost three years since i wrote smut for these two. what the flip. </p><p>anywho! this happened bc 1) my friend is bullying me into rereading the series and 2) i've been cooped up inside with nothing to do but write fanfiction lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he hears the low murmur of voices outside the room, Damen runs as quietly as he’s able toward the bed and leaps onto it. He lands amid a tumble of pillows and pulls one over his lap to preserve his modesty. It should only be Laurent walking into their rooms, but one can never be too careful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He props himself up on one elbow, the fingers of that hand threaded artfully through his dark curls. An easy smile lights his face as Laurent does indeed walk through the door, his eyes lowered to the parchment in his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damen clears his throat quietly. When those brilliant blue eyes lift, his smile widens. “Hello, lover.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He watches Laurent take him in. The bend of his long legs on the bed; the way his hand holds a pillow over his lap, but loosely. A simple nudge would send it tumbling. Laurent’s eyes linger there as he folds the parchment and sets it down on the nearest table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” Laurent asks him, approaching. He reaches out and Damen takes his hand, brings it to his mouth and kisses his ring.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damen shrugs one shoulder. “My meetings finished early today, so I came to wait for you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And you chose to wait like this.” Amused. Damen pulls at his wrist and Laurent comes, free hand rising to Damen’s hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you would be opposed,” Damen says, attention on the laces at Laurent’s wrist. He’s begun to undo them with his teeth. “Seeing as I haven’t had you in my bed in nearly a week.” He looks up and knows that Laurent is thinking about it. The growing flush on his high cheekbones speaks to that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A week,” Laurent echoes. No one but Damen would hear the tremor in his voice. Humming, Damen switches to the other wrist. On this one, he uses his fingers. The laces dangle, a touch darker than the fabric surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Laurent puts his hands on Damen’s shoulders as Damen rises to sit. The pillow drops to the floor and bounces once. Neither one of them looks at it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Turn around.” Damen’s voice is low. Intimate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Laurent obeys.</p><p> </p><p>The laces at his neck are no different from the ones at his wrists. Damen stands, pulls at them with his fingers, loosening them in stages. Laurent’s shoulders drop and his breathing slows deliberately. As Damen fits his hands beneath the lacing and draws the doublet off, he bows his head and kisses the shell of Laurent’s ear. Laurent’s breath shudders out of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I have thought,” Damen says, “about all of the things I wish to do to you.” His arms encircle Laurent from behind and one large hand pulls his undershirt out of his trousers. The creamy fabric covers his fingers as they find the lacing on Laurent’s pants and begin untying it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” says Laurent, as if Damen cannot feel the heat of his cock against his hand. When he frees it, Laurent makes a faint noise high in the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All at once, Damen takes a step back. He sits on the bed again and watches Laurent spin to face him. The look on his face is satisfyingly bereft. Damen smiles. “I would rather show you. Take your shirt off.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Laurent drops the garment on the floor as if another second of it touching his skin would burn him. Chuckling quietly, Damen wraps his hands around Laurent’s hips and guides him to stand in the comfortable spread of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With his shirt off and his pants unlaced, Laurent is no longer the picture of an unaffected royal. The flush across his cheeks extends, traveling down his fair chest in splotches. Even the head of his cock is pinked. Damen thumbs a pearl of fluid off the tip and delights in the low noise that single touch pulls from Laurent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Instead of taking him in hand like he knows Laurent wants so desperately, Damen tucks his thumbs into Laurent’s trousers and tugs them down to expose him entirely. He doesn’t bother taking them off completely – there will be time for that later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Damen,” Laurent says. Damen looks up to find himself utterly captivated by the look in Laurent’s eyes. It’s hungry and longing in equal measure. Laurent’s pink tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Show me,” he breathes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damen’s hands wrap around Laurent’s hips again. Fingertips press lightly into his buttocks and Damen feels those muscles clench as Laurent takes a halting step closer. Damen tips forward and presses a kiss to the smooth skin before him. The hairs beneath Laurent’s belly button are soft against his lips as they trail across the pale expanse of his abdomen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the moment, Damen ignores his cock, as difficult as that may be. With every tender lick and kiss he feels it jump against the underside of his jaw, smearing precome onto his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Damen takes care not to touch it. He focuses instead on the grooves of muscle that stand out on Laurent’s abdomen every time he inhales sharply or exhales in frustration. Every kiss is lighter than the last until Laurent’s abdomen is shaking with the effort of holding still.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Damen,” Laurent says again. His voice has roughened. He drags his hands through Damen’s hair and pulls in response to the tongue Damen sticks in his belly button. A quick glance upward reveals a slightly manic smile on Laurent’s face. Their eyes meet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I said show me,” Laurent continues after a subtle clearing of his throat. “Not drive me insane.” Still looking at him, Damen tilts his head to the side and bites the curve of muscle above Laurent’s hip. Laurent wipes a hand down his face. “Gods above, <em>Damen</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright...” Laughing, Damen turns to face Laurent’s groin. His cock is wet at the tip and drips a bead of precome as it twitches beneath Damen’s scrutiny. Unable to wait any longer, Damen parts his lips and takes the silken heat of it into his mouth. The sound Laurent makes in response rings in his ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His entire body jolts forward. Damen adjusts, dropping his head slightly to keep Laurent’s cock from choking him. He swirls his tongue around it as he sucks upward and wraps his lips around the tip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Laurent says, as though the noise has been punched out of him. His fingers tremble faintly where they’ve sought purchase on Damen’s shoulders. “Damen, I, <em>oh</em>–” He shivers and a pulse of salty fluid coats Damen’s tongue. Damen hums and, lips closing, swallows Laurent down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He works Laurent’s cock between his lips slowly, the way Damen knows he likes. His tongue runs along the underside, following the gentle curve of it all the way to the tip. When Laurent begins to shake, Damen slips a hand between his legs to cup the warm, velvet skin of his sac. Laurent groans and widens his stance as much as the pants stretched taut around his thighs will allow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damen pets the skin behind them, lightly at first, then with just enough pressure to make Laurent’s thigh twitch. When Laurent comes he bends double, weight braced on Damen’s shoulders as he grips him tightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damen swallows, and pulls off with a satisfied smile on his lips. He lifts his eyes to Laurent as he wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Laurent is undone. There’s color high on his cheeks and down his neck. He runs a shaky hand through his hair in a poor attempt to straighten the style it had fallen out of. His chest heaves with breath, and on his lips is a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I admire your forward thinking,” he says, still gratifyingly out of breath. Damen grins up at him, a little smug. “Alright.” Laurent shakes his head, laughing softly. He cups Damen’s face in his hands and strokes his cheeks. “What else is up your sleeve?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! please leave a kind comment or a kudo to feed your starving fic writer</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://princedamianos.tumblr.com">here's my blog!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>